The use of mobile electronic devices continues to expand as the sophistication of hardware technology and software applications evolves. Along with this, the value of mobile devices is also increasing, in terms of both the cost of some mobile devices, their service capabilities, and the information they contain or communicate. Mobile devices are particularly susceptible to physical and information loss. As a consequence, there is an ever-growing need for mobile device protection.